


the hachidaime hokage

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: It's the day of Sarada's inauguration.For the Naruto Femslash Event 2018, Day 3: Hokage/Polyamory.





	the hachidaime hokage

Sarada rushes down the hall in a flurry, hair half-done and pulling her shoes on as she goes, hopping on one foot. “I’m gonna be late!” she says, and Chocho gives herself half a second to shake her head before she stops right in front of the other woman. “Eh, Chocho?”

“Sarada,” she says. “Sarada, Sarada, Sarada.” Chocho takes her by the shoulders and guides her into the kitchen, forcing her down into a chair, and Sarada lets her, though not without a pinched look to her face. “Chill, girl.”

“Chocho!” Sarada manages to cram one foot into her sandal, and starts yanking on the other one. “I’m gonna be late!”

She rolls her eyes, grabbing her girlfriend’s hair and starting to finish off her braid – maybe pulling just a _little_ harder than she needs to, to make Sarada be quiet. “You’re the guest of honor. They’re not gonna start without you.”

“Boruto told me they started without the Nanadaime!”

“Hey, Boruto’s a liar who likes to wind you up, and you _know_ that.”

Sarada quiets at that truth, because they _both_ know the Uzumaki loves to wind people up at the best of times and if Sarada wasn’t panicking as hard as she was, she would know that. Chocho finishes off her braid, carefully winding it around and pinning up the other woman’s black hair into a bun. “There,” she says, and Sarada has managed to get her other shoe on and pull on her jacket properly. “Get up and turn around for me.”

She does, and Chocho looks her over. From the sandals to her red dress to her braid, the tan jacket swiped from Chocho’s closet thrown on top… She looks tip to toe a Hokage. “You’re gonna look great in that hat,” she says, and Sarada tears up.

Immediately, she waves at her eyes. “I can’t ruin my make-up,” she whines, trying to hold them back. “Why did you make me wear it?”

“It’s a special day! I like doing your makeup!” Chocho grins at her. “Now you won’t cry up on stage. You _are_ the crybaby here.”

Sarada punches her lightly in the shoulder, but it doesn’t hurt, and takes her girlfriend’s hand, winding their fingers together. “Come on,” she says. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Chocho should’ve known.

She should’ve known she’d jinx herself by saying that, that she really really shouldn’t have said those words.

Uzumaki Naruto sets the hat gently on Sarada’s head, and Inojin looks over at Chocho with barely concealed alarm. “Oh my god,” he says. “Are you _crying?”_

Chocho is definitely crying.

She’s crying big, ugly tears from the sidelines, eyes all puffy and red, and she’s definitely messing up her make-up so much right now, but she can’t bring herself to care. “Shut up, Inojin,” Chocho snaps at him. “I cry sometimes, too.”

He looks disbelieving, and like, to be fair, Chocho’s pretty sure she’s never cried in front of _him._ Gotta keep up her image and whatnot.

Of course, Chocho doesn’t stop crying. She blubbers through Sarada introducing her advisor – Denki, who _definitely_ deserves the job – and then Sarada starts her speech by thanking those that have brought her to where she is.

Boruto, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru-sensei, her team that stands behind her so proud. Sakura and Karin, her mothers, fit to burst as they stand in the audience and hoot and holler. The Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, for mentoring her and teaching her how to be the best Hokage he knows how to be – “But I’m going to be better,” Sarada teases with a grin, and Naruto laughs.

“Isn’t that how it should be?” he says.

And then Sarada says something unexpected. “There’s one more person that has helped me get to this stage,” she says. “Someone who was with me every single step of the way, every single moment. You know her as the head of T&I, but… Akimichi Chocho, will you come up?”

Sarada turns to the sidelines, turns to where Chocho is just out of view of the audience, and the young woman can’t help but think _so this is why she wanted me back here._

Chocho looks like a mess, looks like she’s been crying this whole time (which, uh, she definitely has), but she steps forward anyway. Crosses the stage, and Sarada takes her hand and smiles at her and Chocho can’t help but smile back.

“Today is a day of celebrating the next generation of Konoha,” Sarada says, as she looks back towards the audience. “It’s a new era – and I want to start that on a good note. A note that everyone will remember.”

She turns back to Chocho and drops to one knee and Chocho’s jaw drops open.

“Chocho,” she says. “I love you. You’re the best head of T&I we’ve ever had, one of the smartest and bravest and best people I know, and I love you. Will you marry me?”

Sarada pulls out a small box and opens it, revealing a small, simple silver ring. Perfect for a shinobi.

You could hear a pin drop.

It takes a second for Chocho to even think again, to even breathe, but Sarada’s smile doesn’t waver. “Yes,” whispers Chocho. “Yes,” she says louder, and she starts crying again. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Sarada slips the ring onto Chocho’s finger – Chocho throws her arms around her girlfriend as she stands up, and Sarada scoops up the shorter girl and spins her around. The audience goes _nuts._

It’s a few moments of cheering, of everyone losing their shit all at once, but just when it seems like it’s going to die down a little, both women lean in for a kiss at once and people literally _scream._

It takes a few minutes of absolute, joyous mayhem, before Sarada sets Chocho down and then Naruto steps forward to quiet all that down. He’s grinning, ear to ear. “A bit more memorable than my inauguration, huh?” he says, and people laugh.

“I now present to you the Hachidaime Hokage, Uchiha Sarada, and her fiancé, Akimichi Chocho!”

Chocho swipes Sarada’s hat for her own head, and goes up for one more kiss – and it’s said that the cheering at the Hachidaime’s inauguration was the loudest it’s ever been for any Hokage, both before and since.

Just the way they’d want it.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MY GIRLS!!!!!!


End file.
